youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
ElRichMC
|Imagen = ElRichMC Update.jpg |Nombre real = Ricardo Antonio |Canal = |Nacimiento = 18 de agosto |Nacionalidad = Española |Redes sociales = |Clasificación = Jugador de Minecraft Técnico |Suscriptores = +1.250.000 |Vídeos = +3.000 |Inicio = 17/03/2012 |Primer vídeo = thumb|right|251 px |Vídeo popular = thumb|right|251 px }} «ElRichMC» es un Youtuber español de La Coruña, Galicia que actualmente cuenta con más de 1.280.000 de suscriptores en su canal. Se puede decir que ElRichMC es uno de los muchos jugadores técnicos que existen y fue el que propagó el Minecraft Técnico a los jugadores de habla hispana. Fue el único Español en formar parte del servidor de survival técnico Zipkrowd con gente de varios países. Durante 2 meses y 27 días Rich se encontró inactivo por falta de motivación, esto ocurrió entre el 2 de Mayo y el 29 de Julio del 2015. Creó su canal el 17/03/12 y subió su primer vídeo el 18/03/12. Series del Canal Series Activas: *Survival 1.7 (Survival) (ver) *EliteCraft (SMP) *SkyBlock (Survival Map) *Modmanía (Mods) *Terraria *Hardcore Flatlands (Hardcore) *The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth + Booster Packs *Enter The Gungeon: A Farewell to Arms (ver) *Ciencia en Minecraft (ver) *Minecraft Review (ver) *Retos Minecraft (ver) *Reto Contrareloj Extremo (ver) *Noticias Minecraft (ver) *Seed de la Semana (ver) *Tutoriales Minecraft (ver) *Información del Canal (Serie Mensual) *ElRichMC juega/prueba... (Serie Ocasional) *Minecraft Trailer (Serie Ocasional) *Vídeo Extra (Serie Ocasional) (ver) *Vídeos Día de los Inocentes ("Serie" en Oculto) *Unboxings (ver) Series Inactivas o Canceladas: *Especiales! (ver) *Survival Perk (Nunca llegó a ver la luz) *Map Reviews (ver) *CTM Highlights (ver) *Videos de Twitter (Serie en oculto) *Survival Snapshot (ver) *Minecraft Speedrun (ver) *Curiosidades Minecraft (ver) Series Finalizadas: *Ultra HardCore España T1 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T2 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T3 (PvP) *UHC Highlights (PvP) (ver) *Ultra HardCore España T4 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T5 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T6 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T7 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T8 (PvP) *Ultra HardCore España T9 (PvP) *Speedrunners UHC Season 2 (PvP) (Serie en Oculto) *Speedrunners UHC Season 3 (PvP) (Serie en Oculto) *PVP Server T1 (PvP) (ver) *PVP Server T2 (PvP) (ver) *Skywars (PvP) (ver) *Project Ares (PvP) (ver) *Minecraft Champions (PvP) (ver) *Los Juegos del Hambre (PvP) (ver) *Survival Beta 1.7 (Survival) (ver) *Survival Histórico (Survival) (ver) *PvP Histórico (PvP) (ver) *De Noob a Pro (Survival) (ver) *De Noob a Pro en PvP (PvP) (ver) *MapMaking con ElRichMC (MapMaking) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles de Xejak (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles 2014 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles 2015 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles 2016 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Dificiles 2017 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles 2018 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles Verano 2019 (CTM) (ver) *Minimapas Insanamente Difíciles 2019 (CTM) *Super Hostile - Sea of Flame II (CTM) (ver) *Super Hostile - Infernal Sky II (CTM) (ver) *Super Hostile - SpellBound Caves (CTM) (ver) *Super Hostile - Inferno Mines (CTM) (ver) *Uncharted Territory II (CTM) (ver) *Uncharted Territory III (CTM) (ver) *Ragecraft II, Insomnia (CTM) (ver) *Ragecraft III, The Prophecy (CTM) (ver) *Simulation Protocol 02: Overload (CTM) (ver) *Simulation Protocol 03: Entropy (CTM) (ver) *To Venture Fallen Mines (CTM) (ver) *The Painter (CTM) (ver) *Continents (CTM) (ver) *Continents 2 (CTM) (ver) *Solar Survival (CTM) (ver) *Diversity 3 (Minecraft Map) (ver) *Wrath of the Fallen (Adventure Map) (ver) *Sujeto 323 (Adventure Map) (ver) *Sujeto 323 El Origen (Adventure Map) (ver) *The Golden Skull (Adventure Map) (ver) *Stratosphere Survival (Survival Map) (ver) *Survival Inverse (Survival Map) (ver) *More Cubes (Survival Map) (ver) *Tiny Island (Survival Map) (ver) *Floating Island (Survival Map) (ver) *The Floating Vulcano (Hardcore) (ver) *Nomadic Hardcore (Hardcore) (ver) *Hardcore Bestia 1.7 (Hardcore) (ver) *Hardcore Bestia 1.8 (Hardcore) (ver) *HyperHardcore (Hardcore) (ver) *The Blank World Challenge (Hardcore) (ver) *Hardcore Debuff con EsVandal (Hardcore) *Flatcore Desert T1 (Hardcore) (ver) *Flatcore Desert T2 (Hardcore) (ver) *Nomadic Flatcore Desert (Hardcore) (ver) *Survival Handicap (Survival) (ver) *Mi Historia en Realms (Survival) (ver) *Labyrinth | Sandstone Edition (Parkour & Puzzles Map) (ver) *Phantom Run (Parkour) (ver) *Minecraft: Story Mode (ver) *Minecraft: Story Mode S2 (ver) *Thaumcraft 3 (Mods) (ver) *Thaumcraft 4 (Mods) (ver) *Thaumcraft 5 (Mods) (ver) *Aether II (Mods) (ver) *PUBG (ver) *Broforce (ver) *DeadCore (ver) *Call of Duty 4 (ver) *League of Legends (Serie en oculto) *Super Time Force Ultra (ver) *Crypt of the Necrodancer (ver) *Rayman Origins (ver) *Rayman Legends (ver) *Enter the Gungeon (ver) *Enter The Gungeon: Advanced Gungeons and Draguns (ver) *The Binding of Isaac Rebirth (ver) *The Binding of Isaac Afterbirth (ver) *The Binding of Isaac Afterbirth + (ver) Series en las que ha colaborado: *KillerRich Hardcore (KillerCreeper55 & ElRichMC) *KillerRich 2 (KillerCreeper55 & ElRichMC) *EL NOOB, EL PRO Y YO. (DeiGamer, HectorElCrack & ElRichMC) *Las Cumbres de GonáRich (Gona89 & ElRichMC) *Las Cumbres de GonáRich 2 (Gona89 & ElRichMC) *Infección (KillerCreeper55 & ElRichMC) (Serie Cancelada) *Friday Stream Time ¡¡¡¡LA FIESTA SUPER TOCHA!!!!! (Kaumaru102 & ElRichMC) *The Outcast (KillerCreeper55 & ElRichMC) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLm3Xawa2Uu9YmYNkj2Aq6wcAHUbk9XBNn UHC España '] ''('Atención: Este artículo contiene muchos spoilers de la serie).'' Esta serie de tipo evento está basada en las más de 25 temporadas de UHC de Mindcrack. ElRichMC fue el que trajo esta idea a la comunidad hispanohablante y él ganó 7 de los 9 UHC celebrados hasta el momento (uno de los otros dos se consideró empate y en el otro quedó segundo). La premisa de esta serie es que se juega en Hardcore pero no se puede regenerar vida de manera natural, es decir, no se regenera vida teniendo las 20 unidades de hambre llenas. Otra característica de esta serie es la unión de diferentes YouTubers de Minecraft españoles para realizarla. Estos son todos los que han participado hasta el momento: ElRichMC, KillerCreeper_55, Kaumaru102, Tonacho, ZadyOne, Gona, Rubik (también conocido como exterminator_3), Alexelcapo (EvilAFM), Chincheto77, Kakytron, Sarinha y EsVandal. En la quinta temporada se rompe esta "norma" incluyendo a los franceses AyPierre, Nemenems, Etoiles, SkyYartMC, As2piK y Frigiel. Los seguidores de esta serie suelen comentar que les provoca mucha tensión. Temporada 1: ' thumb|left|320px La ''primera edición comenzó el 8 de Julio de 2013 en la versión 1.5.2 de Minecraft. El objetivo de esta temporada era matar al dragón. Duró un total de 5 episodios y hubo 9 participantes divididos en 3 equipos de 3 jugadores cada uno. Los equipos fueron elegidos de manera no aleatoria. El primer equipo era Brewers ''compuesto por Rubik, Gona y Killer. En el segundo equipo estaban los chicos de ''L3T-Craft; Tonacho, Chincheto y Alexelcapo. El último equipo se llamaba Zek-Tech y Zady, Kau y Rich eran sus integrantes. Las normas especiales de esta primera edición de Ultra HardCore España fueron: *Se realiza en un mapa de 3000 x 3000 bloques rodeados por un muro de bedrock. *Los episodios están divididos en períodos de 30 minutos. *El crafteo de las manzanas de bloques está totalmente prohibido. *El crafteo de la sandía reluciente está modificado y se necesita un bloque de oro en vez de un lingote para craftearla. *El drop de los Ghasts está modificado para que suelten un lingote de oro en vez de una lágrima de Ghast al morir, esto hace que las pociones de regeneración no se puedan craftear. *Se añade un crafteo que requiere la cabeza de un jugador y 8 lingotes de oro. Éste proporciona absorción y 4 corazones extras al jugador que la ingiera. *El stripmining y el branchmining están prohibidos, si haces cualquiera de estas dos cosas estás descalificado (excepto que oigas algún sonido de gruta, mob, etc.). *No está permitido el uso de resource packs o mods externos exceptuando el Optifine. *No está permitido el uso del Zoom del Optifine. El equipo Zek-Tech se centra en conseguir full iron cuanto antes mientras van matando endermans para conseguir ender pearls y pollos para craftear flechas. En cuanto el equipo de L3T-Craft muere en el Nether, Zek-Tech intenta ir al Nether cuanto antes para conseguir los objetos pero, aunque no consiguen su objetivo, Rich mata a varios Blazes consiguiendo así varas para pociones. Al salir del Nether se encantan y van hacia 0,0. En el camino hacen una parada para hacer pociones y matar los endermans restantes. Después de estar totalmente preparados se acercan al portal para encenderlo pero Zady se da cuenta de que el equipo de Brewers está escondido en las cercanías y Rich va a por ellos mientras Killer mata por error a su compañero Rubik. Segundos después Rich mata a Killer y es entonces cuando Gona aparece en escena propinándole varios espadazos a Rich, aunque es Rich quien le asesta a Gona el golpe de su muerte. Sólo queda matar a la dragona por lo que el equipo de Zek-Tech enciende el portal y el equipo va entrando con precaución. Después de 7 minutos de batalla, Zek-Tech se alza con la victoria en esta primera temporada. '''Temporada 2: thumb|350px La segunda edición comenzó el 17 de Marzo de 2014 en la versión 1.7.2 de Minecraft. El objetivo de esta temporada era ser el último equipo con vida. Duró 8 episodios y hubo 8 participantes divididos en 4 equipos de 2. Los equipos fueron escogidos de manera aleatoria; el primer equipo se llamó IronCube y estaba formado por Gona y Rubik; los integrantes de Larvados fueron Zady y Killer; el tercer equipo estaba compuesto por Kau y Tonacho y tenía LosKleenex por nombre. KeSobrados era el nombre del equipo formado por Rich y Kaky. En esta segunda edición se mantuvieron las normas de la primera temporada y se añadieron algunas nuevas: *Se necesitan 8 lingotes de oro en vez de 8 pepitas para craftear una golden carrot. *Al transcurrir 5 horas de juego todos los equipos deben estar en 0,0 (al finalizar el episodio 10). El equipo KeSobrados comienza la partida en un mal spawn, en medio del océano. Se dirigen hacia tierra para adentrarse en una cueva y conseguir el doble full iron en el menor tiempo posible. En cuanto están preparados se adentran en el Nether pero tienen la mala suerte de aparecer al lado de un chunk corrupto que parte una fortaleza haciendo imposible conseguir recursos en ella. Deciden explorar en busca de otra fortaleza cercana. Consiguen la nether wart y las varas necesarias y cuando están de vuelta avistan otra fortaleza, se adentran en ella para dejar a los rivales sin materiales, mientras tanto, Gona muere por un Zombie. Rich y Kaky salen del Nether y se hacen las pociones de inmediato. Después de eso se dirigen a una mina para buscar diamantes y en ese momento Killer mata a Rubik en el Nether. KeSobrados consiguen dos espadas de diamante y se encantan la armadura, espada y arco (mientras hacen todo esto, Kau muere por un flechazo de un esqueleto y Tonacho por un Spawn Reinforcement). Se dirigen hacia 0,0 en el comienzo del octavo episodio pero Larvados se les había adelantado y tenían un fuerte montado. KeSobrados lanza una enderpearl para acercarse a ellos después de haberse lanzado varias pociones. Kaky debilita mucho a Killer pero es Rich quien le da el espadazo final. Sólo queda Zady pero KeSobrados no le encuentra. Zady se dirige al punto de batalla, se lanza una poción de fuerza y se encuentra con Rich por lo que le lanza una de veneno. Zady mata a Rich, Kaky viene detrás pero Zady le propina a Kaky el espadazo que da la victoria al equipo Larvados (por los nervios KeSobrados se olvida de usar el arco o las pociones). Temporada 3: thumb|left|350px La tercera edición se empezó a emitir el 23 de Septiembre de 2014 en la versión 1.7.4 de Minecraft. El objetivo de esta temporada, al igual que en la anterior, era ser el último en pie. Duró un total de 7 episodios (y menos de un minuto del octavo que se añadió al séptimo para no alargar la serie un episodio innecesariamente). En esta ocasión no hubo equipos y participaron 6 personas. Los participantes fueron Kaumaru, Tonacho, ZadyOne, Kakytron, KillerCreeper55 y ElRichMC. En esta temporada 3 nuevas normas fueron modificadas o añadidas: *Se realizó en un mapa de 2500 x 2500 bloques rodeados por un alto muro de bedrock. *Hubo un pacto de caballeros (si se encuentran en ese período no se pueden atacar entre ellos) hasta el final del segundo episodio. *En el transcurso del octavo episodio todos los jugadores debían de estar en 0,0 para forzar la batalla. Rich ha comenzado su temporada explorando el desierto en el que aparece mientras encuentra varias estructuras (dos aldeas y dos pirámides). Se hace full iron y entra al Nether, consigue las varas de blaze y la nether wart necesaria y sale del Nether al final del segundo episodio, justo antes de que finalice el pacto de caballeros. A continuación se adentra en una ravine para buscar diamantes (mientras Rich continuaba buscando diamantes Kaumaru muere por una poción de daño instantáneo de una bruja, Tonacho por el efecto de un Wither Skeleton y Zady por pegarle a un Pigman). Hizo varias pociones, crafteó y encantó un peto de diamante y se dirigió hacia 0,0. En el camino se encuentra dos pirámides y dos villas más. Decide seguir explorando antes de entrar de nuevo al Nether para subir su nivel de experiencia y encantarse pero en el camino se encuentra tres nuevas aldeas. Entra nuevamente al Nether y se equipa con grebas de diamante encantadas antes de salir por segunda vez. Nada más salir lanza un ender eye para buscar el Stronghold. Se adentra en una gruta para ir al Stronghold pero encuentra en su camino bloques y antorchas por lo que decide explorar con precaución mientras recoge todo el oro que su opnente había dejado sin picar (Rich obtuvo tanto oro que podría haberse crafteado una manzana de Notch si estuvieran permitidas). Encontró más diamantes por lo que fabricó y encantó un casco de diamante. No logró encontrar el stronghold por lo que salió a la superficie. Se dirigió a la villa más cercana para mejorar su armadura y craftear las últimas pociones. Segundos antes de que finalizase el séptimo episodio Killer consigue matar a Kaky y Killer sube a su base para refugiarse pero cae en una trampa que él mismo había hecho. Rich ganó el UHC sin haber tenido PvP mientras intentaba chetarse aún más. Temporada 4: thumb|350px La cuarta edición se realizó el 11 de Agosto de 2015 ''en la versión 1.8.2 de Minecraft.'' El objetivo de esta edición fue mantenerse con vida. Duró 10 episodios. Hubo 8 participantes distribuidos de manera aleatoria en 4 equipos de 2 participantes en cada uno. Gózalo era el primer equipo, formado por Zady y Gona. El segundo estaba compuesto por Rubik y Kau y se hacían llamar los Ponys Musicales. Tristex era el equipo en el que participaban Tonacho y Kaky. En Ultra Splash estaban Killer y Rich. Se agregaron y cambiaron algunas características en esta temporada: *El mapa fue modificado nuevamente a los 2000 x 2000 bloques (rodeado por un muro de bedrock). *Se añade un scoreboard a la derecha de la pantalla de todos los jugadores que indica el número de temporada y episodio y el tiempo restante para finalizar el episodio. *En el tabulador se muestran los equipos marcados por colores. *Se añade el chat global y de equipo. *Se desactivan los logros en pantalla. *Las pociones de fuerza han sido nerfeadas haciendo que funcionen como en la 1.4. *Con una cabeza de Wither Skeleton (la de Rich no vale) se pueden craftear cabezas de Wither Skeleton doradas. *En el comienzo del décimo episodio hay que estar en 0, 0 (se permite llegar 1 minuto tarde como máximo). Ultra Splash aparece en una pradera y en el primer episodio consiguen Full Iron e ir al Nether. Rich encuentra y saquea 3 Nether Forts en los que consigue 11 varas de Blaze y las 6 zonas de Nether Wart. Salen del Nether y se dirigen al pantano a por Slime Balls. Se paran y craftean algunas pociones de velocidad y fuerza y van en busca del Stronghold (mientras tanto Rubik muere por lava que se estaba actualizando). No encuentran el Stronghold y entran de nuevo al Nether para subir rápidamente de nivel y encantarse a nivel 30. Salen del Nether y van hacia 0,0. Hacen pociones de veneno y debilidad splash y más de fuerza II y velocidad de 8 minutos. Ultra Splash sube a una colina en 0 0 y desde ahí ven la nametag de ZadyOne. Gózalo escapa hasta una pequeña gruta pero Rich los sigue y consigue matar a Gona. Ultra Splash se retira para equiparse mejor y en cuanto vuelven al campo de batalla avistan a Tristex, se toman fuerza II y velocidad y van a por ellos. Tonacho consigue matar a Zady de un espadazo y un minuto más tarde Rich mata a Tonacho tras varios flechazos. Killer va a por Kaky, quién intenta huir usando una ender pearl que hace que termine su partida. En cuanto ven al último integrante de Ponys Musicales, Rich corre a por él para lanzarle una poción de debilidad y otra de veneno. Kaumaru va por Rich pero él le da un flechazo y le pone en lava. Kaumaru se toma pociones de vida mientras huye pero la espada de Rich es más efectiva y consigue matarlo haciendo que Ultra Splash gane esta cuarta temporada de UHC España. 'Temporada 5:' thumb|left|350px La quinta edición se empezó el 6 de Diciembre de 2016 ''en la versión 1.10.2 de Minecraft. Se caracterizó por la participación del equipo Francés (al cual se han enfrentado anteriormente en el mapa PvP The Towers, en 2013), el objetivo era exterminar al equipo del país rival. Duró 10 episodios en total. En esta ocasión, hubo 12 participantes divididos en dos bandos: España y Francia. Cada bando estuvo dividido a su vez en 3 equipos de 2 jugadores cada uno. En el bando Francés se encontraban las parejas de Nemenems & Aypierre ("LosGateaux"), Etoiles & SkyYartMC ("Paelladios") y Frigiel & As2piK ("Fromage"); en el bando Español los equipos "BaguettesALaPlancha" (ElRichMC & ZadyOne), "LosMantecasRojas" (Rubik & Tonacho) y "Vincent&Jules" (KillerCreeper & Kaumaru). Algunas normas fueron modificadas o implementadas en esta quinta temporada: *El tamaño del mapa fue modificado nuevamente a los 2800 x 2800 bloques. *Está prohibido intercambiar información valiosa entre parejas del mismo bando, esto quiere decir que las parejas no pueden decir su posición, recursos obtenidos, planes de exploración, etc. a otras parejas de su bando (España o Francia en este caso). *Debido a la exclusividad de bandos de esta temporada se implementó el chat de bando. El chat global y el de pareja se mantienen. *Los nombres de los equipos aparecen al hablar por el chat (a parte del nombre del jugador). *En la scoreboard ahora también se muestra el tiempo total de juego. *En el episodio 9 se pueden juntar los bandos, también pueden hablar por voz por lo que ya pueden intercambiar información valiosa. El equipo BaguettesALaPlancha spawnea en un pantano, se hacen full iron (mientras Kaumaru muere por un creeper), entran al Nether y encuentran fortaleza en el primer episodio. Cuando están saliendo del Nether, Zady empuja a Rich por lo que Rich se mueve para evitar caerse y mata a Zady sin querer. Rich coge los items de Zady y sale del Nether para buscar alguna gruta (As2piK muere por un flechazo y Frigiel se queda sólo). Rich se adentra en una gruta, consigue algunos diamantes y se encanta las herramientas. Sale a la superficie para explorar y se encuentra una aldea con dos trampas de jinetes esqueleto. Activa una de las trampas y consigue matar a los jinetes dejando algunos caballos esqueléticos libres. Se encanta la armadura y se adentra en una cueva en la que encuentra más diamantes con los que craftea un peto y unas grebas de diamante que seguidamente se encanta. Sigue explorando y encuentra una saddle por lo que decide llevarse el caballo esqueleto que se había encontrado anteriormente. Rich se reúne con sus compañeros en las coordenadas acordadas y hacen una peqeuña base en la que mejoran encantamientos y craftean pociones de vida, fuerza, debilidad, velocidad y resistencia al fuego. Todos se dirigen al centro de batalla y Rubik es quien avista a los franceses por lo avisa al bando español y Rich empieza a lanzar flechazos, los lobos rivales atacan a Rich por lo que tiene que huir, se tira una poción de vida con tonacho. Nemenems mata a Rubik y luego va a por Rich. Rich consigue ponerle en lava y se acerca a Killer para tirarse una poción en equipo. Rich ve a nemenems acercándose por lo que usa otra poción de vida. Killer es matado por Etoiles. Rich tiene una épica batalla con nemenems en la que se quitan 10 corazones cada uno (pero gana Nemenems porque tenía dos corazones extra por una manzana dorada). El único español con vida es tonacho por lo que todos los franceses (excepto nemenems que estaba recogiendo las pociones de Rich) hacen focus a tonacho. Francia gana la batalla final de esta quinta temporada aunque no la temporada porque habían incumplido varias reglas que habían acordado anteriormente (Intercambio de información valiosa, uso del zoom del optifine y Stripmining) por lo que los capitanes de ambos bandos (AyPierre & ElRichMC) hablaron entre ellos decidiendo que la victoria del equipo francés se anularía y se dejaría en empate. '''Temporada 6:' thumb|350px La sexta edición se realizó el 5 de Diciembre de 2017 en la versión 1.12.2 de Minecraft. Su objetivo era el asesinato de la dragona del End. El portal se encontraba en 0,0 con 9 ojos colocados en creativo y era el objetivo de los jugadores conseguir los 3 ojos restantes. Fueron 8 participantes divididos en 4 equipos de 2, estos equipos no fueron elegidos de manera aleatoria como habitualmente sino que se acordaron anteriormente. Los equipos fueron TheRevenants (Kaumaru & ZadyOne), Los Capitanes Infernales (ElRichMC & Rubik), Los Killermachos (KillerCreeper & Tonacho) y DDC | Destructores De Chunks (Sarinha & Chincheto). En esta temporada varias normas fueron añadidas o modificadas: *El mapa vuelve a ser de 2000 x 2000 bloques. *Debido a que en esta temporada no hay bandos se suprime el chat de bandos y se conservan los chats de equipo y el chat global. *Los episodios pasan a durar 25 minutos por lo que el tiempo máximo de la partida es de 4 horas y 10 minutos. Los Capitanes Infernales spawnean en ice plains. Se adentran en una cueva, se hacen full iron y entran al Nether. Encuentran un doble Nether Fort y se acercan a uno de los spawners de Blaze. Rubik se quema por un Blaze e intenta seleccionar una manzana dorada pero se equivoca y pone lava en sus pies, consigue alejarse de la lava pero termina muriendo. Rich coge sus cosas incluyendo la cabeza de Rubik y sale del Nether. Sigue explorando la gruta (mientras Sarinha muere al caer en un bloque de lava) y encuentra algunos diamantes. Craftea casco, peto y grebas de diamante y sale de la cueva. Continúa explorando y encuentra cuatro iglúes con sótano en los que encuentra tres pociones de debilidad y tres manzanas doradas. Se hace una pequeña base bajo tierra en la que se encanta y se hace pociones de veneno, vida instantánea, velocidad y fuerza. Se acerca a 0,0 (mientras Killer se carga al integrante restante de DDC, Chincheto) y ve a los Killermachos, se aproxima y le da varios espadazos a tonacho y un par de flechazos a Killer. Rich intenta poner en lava a Killer y seguidamente mata a tonacho. Rich lanza debilidad y veneno a Killer y le da el flechazo que termina con su vida. Rich abre el portal al End y destruye todos los Ender Crystals. Es entonces cuando The Revenants entra al End. Rich se dirige hacia el equipo rival pero es empujado por la dragona, todo parece perdido pero Rich consigue salvarse la vida realizando un Water Drop de infarto. Vuelve a por sus contrincantes y le da dos flechazos a Kau cuando están intentando subir a la isla central por lo que Kau retrocede y se lanza tres pociones (dos de vida y una de fire resistance). Zady y Kau consiguen subir y Rich envenena a Zady pero recibe una poción de debilidad. Rich esquiva una embestida de la dragona pero el equipo The Revenants va a por él, Kau y Zady reciben la embestida y Rich remata a Zady. Kau piensa que ha sido Zady quien ha matado a Rich y piensa que los espadazos que recibe de Rich son por un enderman. Rich se deshace de todos sus rivales pero ahora queda Jean, la dragona. Rich asesta varios espadazos y flechazos que acaban con la vida de la dragona. La victoria es para el equipo de Capitanes Infernales. Temporada 7: La séptima edición se realizó el 4 de Diciembre de 2018 ''en la versión 1.13.2 de Minecraft. Su objetivo era ser la última pareja con vida. Esta temporada duró un total de 10 episodios y hubo 8 participantes que se agruparon en 4 equipos de 2 integrantes cada uno. Estos equipos fueron creados in-game mediante una de las nuevas mecánicas de la temporada. :thumb|left|320px Esta temporada se caracterizó por la inclusión y modificación de algunas normas: *Cada episodio impar las skins se intercambian entre los demás jugadores, nunca te puede tocar tu propia skin por lo que nadie sabrá quien es el jugador con el que se encuentra. *En el episodio 8 (2h 55min), una brújula que te indica la posición del jugador hostil más cercano podrá ser crafteada con un ojo de ender en el centro, redstone en las esquinas y hierro en los lados. *Si la persona que juega no pertenece a ningún equipo, cuando haya otro jugador sin equipo a menos de 150 bloques de distancia aparecerá un mensaje encima de la hotbar que indicará a cuantos bloques se encuentra el otro jugador, la distancia se irá actualizando a medida que los dos jugadores se muevan. Cuando se encuentren a menos de 50 bloques de distancia se le aplicará el efecto de Glowing a los dos jugadores. Si te acercas al jugador sin equipo y le das click derecho se formará el equipo, para registrarlo como equipo habrá que escribir en el chat /register duo "nombre del equipo". Si en el episodio 7 (2h 30min), no perteneces a ningún equipo se te asignará de forma aleatoria. *Las vidas que se muestran en el tabulador no se corresponden a los jugadores con ese nick. *El tiempo del pacto de caballeros ha sido ampliado hasta el comienzo del episodio 4 (1 hora y 15 minutos de juego). *Ahora el melón reluciente se craftea con un bloque de melón y un bloque de oro. Rich spawnea en una Savanna, a los pocos minutos de partida comienza una tormenta y Rich pierde la mitad de la vida. Encuentra una aldea y el equipo zapatilla se forma (Kaumaru y Sarinha). Se adentra en una cueva, consigue hacerse full iron y encuentra 7 diamantes. Chincheto y Killer se encuentran y forman el equipo ChanKleta. El radar le indica que tiene un posible compañero pero Rich huye para continuar con su estrategia. Sale a la superficie y tonacho y ZadyOne forman el equipo taconazos. Todos los equipos están formados por lo que a Rich se le asigna automáticamente EsVandal como compañero. Se reúnen, encantan su armadura y entran al Nether. Encuentran un Nether Fort, recogen toda la nether wart y eligen TheBois como nombre de equipo. Se dan cuenta de que no se generan mobs en el Nether por lo que Rich informa del problema. Este error les hace perder 30 minutos por lo que salen del Nether y van hacia un tesoro enterrado. Tienen que reiniciar el servidor para solucionar los problemas. Entran nuevamente al Nether y consiguen 10 varas de Blaze. Se dirigen al portal para salir del Nether pero se encuentran con taconazos por lo que huyen y aprovechan para sabotear más las fortalezas. Intentan salir de nuevo y esta vez lo consiguen. Hacen una pequeña base bajo tierra para hacerse pociones de vida instantánea, velocidad, fuerza y caída lenta. Abandonan la base para buscar los dos tesoros enterrados en los que encuentran oro y diamantes. Mejoran los encantamientos de la espada y el arco y continúan explorando el océano en busca de barcos hundidos y cofres del tesoro. Tonacho muere por la explosión de un creeper. Hacen más pociones de vida instantánea, velocidad, caída lenta, fuerza y algunas de veneno. TheBois se dirige a 0,0. Debido a que zapatilla se ha perdido en el Nether y no llega a tiempo a 0,0 Sarinha decide sofocarse y Kaumaru se acerca a 0,0 y se ahoga. Rich y Vandal van hacia el fuerte del equipo ChanKleta pero Rich recibe varios flechazos de Chincheto que le impiden el acceso, se lanza dos pociones de vida y nada hacia el otro lado del iceberg para intentar subir. Rich envenena a Chincheto pero recibe cuatro flechazos que le dejan a un corazón y medio. Se recupera la vida, le propina dos flechazos a Chincheto y EsVandal consigue rematarle de un espadazo. EsVandal retrocede y Rich consigue por fin subir al iceberg para matar a KillerCreeper y acabar así con el equipo ChanKleta. Segundos más tarde aparece ZadyOne detrás de EsVandal tras haber lanzado una ender pearl, Zady intenta golpearle pero EsVandal se defiende. Cuando Vandal golpea, recibe también un espadazo por lo que los dos se distancian. Zady vuelve para intentar poner en lava a Rich pero Vandal le propina un flechazo y mete a Zady en su propia lava. Rich y Vandal le hacen un combo de golpes hasta matarlo haciéndose así con la victoria el equipo TheBois. '''Temporada 8:' La octava edición comenzó el 18 de Junio de 2019 ''de manera oficial ya que el día 4 del mismo mes, ZadyOne subió el primer episodio "por error". Esta temporada se jugó en la versión 1.13.2 de Minecraft. Esta temporada duró 10 episodios y hubo 9 participantes que debían de agruparse in-game en 3 equipos de 3 integrantes cada uno. Se caracterizó por la inclusión de dos nuevos crafteos y algunas normas:thumb|350px :*La superficie del mapa ha sido modificada siendo de 2800 x 2800 en esta edición. :*Super Golden Apple: se craftea con una Golden Apple rodeada de 8 golden ingots. Cura 4 corazones de manera instantánea a quien la consuma (por un fallo de programación en el plugin la Super Golden Apple regeneraba únicamente 2 corazones). :*Hyper Golden Apple: se craftea con una Super Golden Apple rodeada de 8 golden ingots. Aumenta 2 contenedores por tiempo ilimitado al consumidor. El máximo número de Hyper Golden Apples que un usuario puede ingerir es de 15 obteniendo así 3 barras de vida adicionales (40 corazones en total). :*A los jugadores que lleguen vivos a la batalla final (episodio 10) se les aumentará una barra de vida completa por lo que teniendo en cuenta las Hyper Golden Apples un mismo usuario puede alcanzar un máximo de 5 barras de vida completas (50 corazones). :*La sandía reluciente vuelve a craftearse con una rodaja de melón y un bloque de oro. :*En esta temporada se muestran los logros pero se mantiene oculto el jugador que los obtiene. Rich spawnea en una Mesa y decide talar árboles para conseguir manzanas. Hace una bajada para buscar una cueva en la que encuentra bastante oro y se hace full iron. Sale de la mina para buscar comida y se encuentra una piravilla saqueada en su trayecto. En la pirámide encuentra un cofre que Zady había dejado anteriormente y Rich le roba los items y deja un cartel con el mensaje "Te he quemado todo pringao!". Después de recoger la comida suficiente entra al Nether y tras un largo rato de exploración encuentra un Nether Fort que saquea completamente. Sale del Nether e inmediatamente se pone a talar árboles para conseguir manzanas. Se dirige a una cueva en el bioma de mesa para picar mucho oro. Encuentra algo de lapis y decide encantarse. Vandal muere en lava por un movimiento en falso. De repente el radar indica a Rich que hay un posible compañero cercano por lo que sube rápidamente a la superficie para encontrarse con él. Es Sarinha, se juntan y van a buscar oro para aumentar su vida máxima (Rubik muere por el ataque de los Phantom), en su travesía encuentran un Mineshaft en el que consiguen mucho oro. Rich ve dos nametags (tonacho y Kaumaru) y va corriendo junto a Sarinha para mejorar sus encantamientos y prepararse para una posible batalla. Rich y Sarinha entran al Nether para buscar un posible tercer compañero pero al no encontrar a nadie salen y se hacen pociones de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia al fuego. Van a por el dúo encontrado anteriormente. Rich ve una nametag, se acercan a ella y se tiran velocidad, fuerza y resistencia al fuego. Rich le da 3 espadazos y mata a Kaumaru. Recogen sus objetos y mejoran su equipación. Killer y tonacho forman el equipo Phallotes y Zady y Chincheto forman el equipo Impresora2D (nombre elegido por Chincheto por una broma interna de Mundo Chiquito). Rich y Sarinha vuelven a la superficie para buscar algo de comida. Renombran su equipo como DejadDeHuir. Craftean las últimas Hyper Golden Apples y algunas pociones de vida instantánea, fuerza, velocidad y veneno. En el décimo episodio los tres equipos se encuentran en 0,0. DejadDeHuir se dirige a la pequeña fortaleza que se ha montado Phallotes y logran que el equipo rival acabe huyendo de su propia base. DejadDeHuir alcanza a tonacho y es Rich quien consigue darle el flechazo que acaba con su vida. KillerCreeper ha conseguido escabullirse y segundos después ZadyOne muere por haber sido empujado por un Phantom desde más de 100 bloques de altura. Rich y Sarinha continúan buscando equipos rivales hasta encontrar a Chincheto. Éste consigue asestar varios golpes al equipo DejadDeHuir pero Sarinha le propina el flechazo final. Rich y Sara van en búsqueda del rival restante y Rich lo avista en la lejanía por lo que lanza una ender pearl para matarlo. KillerCreeper intenta huir con otra ender pearl pero mientras la ender pearl está en el aire Rich le da dos flechazos que consiguen matar a Killer en cuanto aterriza. La victoria es para DejadDeHuir (ElRichMC y Sarinha). '''Temporada 9:' La novena edición comenzó el 3 de Diciembre de 2019. Esta temporada se jugó en la versión 1.14.4 de Minecraft. La temporada duró 11 episodios y hubo un total de 10 participantes que se agruparon in-game automáticamente en 5 equipos de 2 integrantes cada uno. Esta edición se caracterizó por la inclusión y modificación de algunas normas: *El mapa es ahora de 2500 x 2500 bloques. *Se ha añadido un nuevo item, el Abyssal Crystal. Se craftea con 4 diamantes, 4 de blaze powder y 1 bloque de oro. Sirve para revivir a tu compañero de equipo en el casa de que esté muerto. Este item se puede usar una única vez por jugador en toda la partida y no puede ser usado después del noveno episodio. *Al inflingir daño a un enemigo éste revelará su skin original e informará quién es por el chat a la persona que lo ha golpeado. *El compañero de equipo se muestra ahora en el scoreboard junto a su vida. *La recompensa de muerte de un jugador ha variado. Ahora, además de su cabeza, dejará debajo del poste un bloque de mineral aleatorio. *Al comenzar el octavo episodio todos los jugadores recibirán una shulker box siempre y cuando tengan un hueco libre en el inventario. WORK IN PROGRESS [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1395B327C926DACD Survival 1.7 '''] Es la serie insignia de su canal. Creada el 1 de Agosto de 2012 en Survival 1.3, versión que fue lanzada ese mismo día, sin uso de mods ni creativo. Survival 1.7 cuenta con más de 100 episodios y más de 10.000 horas de juego. Inició esta serie con su portátil que no le permitía hacer vídeos de gran calidad ni renderizar bien el juego. La serie se suspendió el 31 de Diciembre de 2014 y se reanudó el 30 de Diciembre de 2016. Hasta el momento sigue activa y todos los fines de semana Rich hace un directo en Twitch avanzando en su mundo. Proyectos de Survival 1.7 thumb|left|350px|Permutador MetalúrgicoEn este mundo tiene varios proyectos completos, sin revelar y sin completar, desde una sala de encantamientos básica hasta la granja de hierro más productiva creada en Survival hasta el momento. Su primera granja del mundo fue una de Slimes que hizo en el décimo tercer episodio de la serie. Episodios después, hizo una granja semi-automática de Nether Wart. Fuera de cámaras hizo el Gusanator (Granja Semi-Automática de Melones de ElRichMC) que mostró en el décimo noveno episodio de la serie. En el siguiente episodio creó, también fuera de cámaras, el Disyuntor de Endermans que es un sistema para matar a Endermans de manera más eficiente sin riesgo de muerte. Algunos otros proyectos suyos son la "Ferrofactoría Aeternalis" (Granja de Hierro de ElRichMC), que genera 21000 de hierro por hora y le costó 5 meses construírla en su totalidad; el "FOI" (Fortaleza Optimizada del Infierno) que está creado para la caza masiva de Wither Skeletons; "El Incinerador" que consistía en remover una gran parte del nether (más de 9.000.000 de bloques exactamente), para así evitar el spawneo de mobs hostiles, con lo cual él tenga mas espacio y materialización para lograr hacer granjas de todo tipo de mob infernal, aumentando así la cantidad de elementos, aunque el mob principal en el cual quiere basar su proyecto es en los wither skeletons. La primera parte de este proyecto finalizó el 10 de agosto de 2014. La segunda parte consistía en realizar el mecanismo de acumulación de mobs para cumplir así su propósito, esta parte la finalizó en un Streaming de Twitch el 30 de Septiembre de 2017.thumb|350px|Ferrofactoría Aeternalis En Octubre de 2017, comenzó a realizar el Permutador Metalúrgico en streams, en Diciembre de 2017 estuvo empezando el Mausoleo de Fans mientras alternaba los directos de Twitch con el Permutador. En Agosto de 2018 empezó a realizar streams del Multi-Dust y el 20 de Abril de 2019 terminó una gran sección con la que dejó de hacer streams de ese proyecto. En Mayo de 2019 continuó con la construcción de la entrada del Mausoleo de Fans que terminó el 20 de Julio de 2019. Fuera de cámaras finalizó el proyecto más grande de Survival 1.7: El Permutador Metalúrgico. Mascotas de Survival 1.7 A lo largo de los más de 100 episodios ElRichMC tuvo muchas mascotas. La primera de ellas fue "Lopi" (Lobagnus Philips), un lobo que domesticó en el primer episodio de la serie. Por desgracia en el quinto episodio fue asesinado de manera accidental por ElRichMC. La segunda mascota, también un lobo se llamó Guadrado. Lo domesticó en el octavo episodio y murió en el mismo. Poco después, en el mismo episodio, domesticó a otro lobo y lo nombró Guadrado II, mejor que Guadrado I. Esta fue su tercera mascota. En el episodio dieciséis, después de haber terminado la granja de Slimes, Rich intentó llevar un slime pequeño a su casa pero lo mató en el intento. El Slime iba a llamarse Gelatino. '''CTM's thumb|left|400px|Escala de Dificultad de CTMs según ElRichMC. Existe una sección en su canal llamada CTM's (Complete The Monument) que son mapas creados por la comunidad para que los usuarios jueguen. Estos tienen como objetivo un monumento a completar, con lanas generalmente. El mapa suele darle al jugador las herramientas o el mismo puede hacérselas. Tambien incluyen variedad de mobs con habilidades especiales (mobs editados). Estos suelen ser largos y por eso las series de los CTM's que juega suelen durar bastante, por eso a veces los juega con un compañero. Al ser su estilo de mapa favorito ha creado y compartido algunos con la comunidad. El día 25 de diciembre de 2014 lanzó su primer mapa "miniCTM" en modo hardcore llamado Snowy Paradie, un año después publicó un nuevo mapa del mismo estilo llamado Zodiacal Quarter. En 2016 lanzó Tectonic Tomb y al año siguiente El Cañón Tenebroso. Por el décimo aniversario de Minecraft, el 17 de Mayo de 2019, lanzó junto a KillerCreeper55 el Mapa CTM Mechanical Mayhem. Este último es una parte del mapa colaborativo Titans Revolt. También es el creador de la serie de Mapas "Inferno" o "Infernal", "Rush" o "Rust" junto a KillerCreeper55. Esta serie consta actualmente de 5 mapas CTM de Puzzles y Parkour. El primero se llama Inferno Rush, consta de 6 pruebas y salió el 13 de Diciembre de 2018. El segundo es Infernal Rust II, consta de 8 pruebas y salió el día 4 de Enero de 2019. El tercero mapa se llama Infernal Rust IV, consta de 8 pruebas y salió el día 7 de Febrero de 2019. El cuarto es Infernal Rust V, consta de 6 pruebas y salió el día 21 de Marzo de 2019. El quinto y último hasta ahora es Infernal Rust VI, consta de 6 pruebas y salió el día 22 de Abril de 2019. En navidades, normalmente, suele jugar a "MiniCTM's", que son mapas pequeños y difíciles donde hay que completar un altar de una o varias lanas. Los mapas más destacados por su gran dificultad son: C.U.B.E. , Fog of Demise II y Lethal Circles. Últimamente ha revelado que está realizando un mapa con Heliceo, el creador de Ragecraft. Ha jugado varios como Ragecraft II y Ragecraft III; Insomnia; To Venture Fallen Mines; Simulation Protocol II y Simulation Protocol III; The Painter; Uncharted Territory III y Uncharted Territory II, éstos últimos lo jugó con KillerCreeper55 y Kaumaru102; Continents I y Continents II, que lo jugó con Kaumaru102, etc. Mapas creados *'Snowy Paradie' (2014) *'Zodiacal Quarter' (2015) *'Tectonic Tomb'(2016) *'El Cañón Tenebroso' (2017) centre|thumb|220x220px *'Mechanical Mayhem' (2019) KillerCreeper centre|thumb|220x220px *'Tempus Fugit' (Mapa Técnico de Puzzles que hizo en secreto y nunca llegó a salir al público). Música La música que suele usar ElRichMC en sus vídeos es principalmente electrónica y alguna compuesta por su amiga Sinesita aunque la mayoría de los temas que usa son desconocidos. También hay canciones muy conocidas en su canal como Feint-Freefall, Discord y WoodenToaster-Beyond Her Garden entre otros los cuales utiliza en sus intros (principio) y outros (final) de sus vídeos. En cuanto a sus Streams en Twitch suele usar canciones de tres playlists ("Wither Incinerator", "ChrysoKernel" y "MetallurgicalPermutator"). Actualmente está preparando una cuarta playlist que lanzará próximamente. Vida Personal [[Archivo:ElRichMC_cara.jpg|thumb|ElRichMC mostrando su cara en Full HD.|179x179px]] Es de A Coruña, Galicia (España). Nació el 18 de Agosto. Se desconoce su edad pero se sabe que es veinteañero. Es diestro. De pequeño modificaba la voz en sus vídeos. Se sabe con certeza que tiene un hermano, cuyo nombre en YouTube es chipiriflautico, al que también le gustan los videojuegos, y que ha aparecido en tres vídeos del canal (The Binding Of Isaac Afterbirth Ep100, ✤ OP BRO ✤, Simulation Protocol 02 Ep15, Comentado por mi hermano! y The Binding Of Isaac Afterbirth+ Ep100, OP BRO [OP BR] ). Poco se conoce sobre él, aunque se sabe que el 20 de Febrero de 2015 tuvo que pasar por una dura operación. Suele ocultar mucho su vida personal hasta el límite de evitar mostrar su cara (aunque la ha mostrado, pero con un filtro en blanco y negro de tal manera que sea casi imposible ver sus rasgos faciales [ver ]). Gustos Se sabe que su red social favorita es Twitter y le gusta mucho usar caritas de gato (:3). De pequeño practicaba Taekwondo y llegó hasta el cinturón azul, luego lo dejó. De pequeño también le gustaba dibujar pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no era lo suyo. Se sabe que su jugador de fútbol favorito es Iker Casillas. Entre sus destinos favoritos de viaje se encuentran Miami, Japón, Nueva York y Canadá. Este último le encantaría visitarlo para conocer a EthosLab en persona, que es uno de sus YouTubers favoritos. Su favorito era AbsolutePsychopath. En cuanto a la música es un gran fan de AC/DC, Metallica y The Glitch Mob, también afirma que sabe tocar dos instrumentos, la guitarra y los noteblocks. Por lo general las canciones con letra no le suelen gustar. Su género favorito es el Pop Sintético aunque también le gustan otros géneros como el Heavy Metal, Heavy Industrial, Dubstep, Chiptune y Videogame OSTs. No le gusta la Opera. Hablando de series, sus favoritas son Breaking Bad y The Walking Dead y en cuanto a animes Death Note y Yakitate!! Japan son sus favoritos. En referencia a la comida ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que su comida favorita es la tortilla de patatas CON CEBOLLA aunque también le gustan mucho los pimientos, sus frutas favoritas son el kiwi y el aguacate, su postre favorito son las torrijas y su bebida favorita es la RichCola aunque de vez en cuando toma EnergyRich o PoweRich. En cuanto a los videojuegos, su género favorito son los plataformas y Minecraft no es su juego favorito como mucha gente esperaría sino que prefiere otros como Rayman 3 (el que fue por siempre su videojuego favorito) o Crash Bandicoot. Su juego de Nintendo favorito es Super Mario 64 y el de Sony es Spyro (sin contar Crash Bandicoot). Su videojuego favorito de realidad virtual es Beat Saber que también fue su juego favorito del 2018 (su favorito del 2017 fue Hollow Knight). Ya que tiene un canal dedicado principalmente a Minecraft, ha compartido algunos de sus gustos sobre el juego. Su mob favorito es el Wither Skeleton aunque antiguamente lo era el Enderman. Su skin favorita de caballo es la del White Sooty Horse (caballo blanco cubierto de hollín). Su item favorito es la EnderPearl, su flor favorita es la Blue Orchid, su árbol favorito es el de Mega Taiga, el Giant Spruce Tree (en la vida real su árbol favorito es el Quercus Robur, mejor conocido como Roble Común) y su bloque favorito es el Chiseled Stone Brick (antes conocido como Circled Stone). Su versión de Minecraft favorita es la 1.7.2 pero si tuviese que jugar una única versión en toda su vida, sería la más reciente. En cambio, su actualización favorita es la 1.4.2 (Pretty Scary Update) ya que considera que es en la que mejores cambios ha habido. Su sonido favorito del juego es el de la experiencia y el que menos le gusta es el de los Minecarts Buggeados. Ya que Rich es un gran fan de los CTMs, tiene un MapMaker favorito, y ese es Heliceo. Social A parte de sus canales de YouTube (antiguamente tenía un canal llamado ThePeripato) y Twitch, tiene cuentas de Facebook, Reddit, Instagram y Twitter, siendo esta última en la que más tiempo pasa. ElRichMC tiene unos cuantos colegas en YouTube con los cuales suele jugar de vez en cuando. Algunos de ellos son ZadyOne (ha hecho aparición en todas las temporadas de UHC España, ha estado en Angry Lambs junto a Rich y en series tan míticas como PvP Server), KillerCreeper55 (ha colaborado con él en series como "KillerRich", "The Outcast" y varios vídeos extra. También le ha ayudado con la creación de algún mapa de aventuras y ha hecho aparición en todas las ediciones de UHC España. Se conocen en persona ya que Killer es también de Galicia (Ourense)), Kaumaru102 (Se conocen en persona a pesar de que Kau vive en Menorca, de hecho Kau le ha ayudado en varios problemas técnicos, como recomponer su PC. Han colaborado en la serie Fiesta Super Tocha o digo... "Friday Stream Time" y es otro de los participantes que ha estado en todas las temporadas de UHC España), EsVandal (uno de los primeros que conoció por YouTube y uno de sus mejores amigos, colaboraron en varios especiales e iban a hacer una serie llamada "Locuras y Aventuras Minecraft 1.13 con EsVandal" pero nunca llegó a ver la luz, lleva participando desde la séptima edición de UHC España), Gona (ha colaborado en "Las Cumbres de GonáRich" a parte de haber participado en algunos vídeos del canal y en varias ediciones de UHC España), minecraftrubik (Se conocieron a través de ZadyOne y luego colaboraron en UHC España, algún vídeo extra y series como PvP Histórico. Ambos estuvieron en el equipo de Angry Lambs), Minecraft Zaragoza (han colaborado en Ultra Survival y en varios vídeos a parte de todas las ediciones de UHC España), Kakyminecraft (han colaborado en UHC España y en varios eventos como "El gran combate de la década"), Chincheto77 (han invitado a Rich a su serie colaborativa de Mundo Chiquito y ha aparecido en UHC España), Sarinha (han invitado a Rich a su directo benéfico de L3tCraft, también es integrante de UHC España), AyPierre (amigo francés que ha participado en "The Towers (III)" y en la quinta temporada de UHC España), Nemenems (participante de la temporada cinco de UHC España), Etoiles (participante de la temporada cinco de UHC España), SkyYartMC (participante de la temporada cinco de UHC España), As2piK (participante de la temporada cinco de UHC España y de "The Towers (III)"), Frigiel (participante de la temporada cinco de UHC España), Shadoune666 (integrante de Pony Swag, el nuevo nombre de Angry Lambs después del retiro y reclutación de algunos integrantes. Colaboró en varios vídeos de PvP con Rich, alguno de Ciencia en Minecraft y en la serie de PvP Histórico), Conterstine (integrante de Angry Lambs, equipo de PvP con el que estuvo junto a Rich. También colaboró en algún de SkyBlock, algún vídeo extra y en la serie de PvP Histórico), DeiGamer (colaboró con él en la serie de "El Pro, el Noob y Yo"), HectorElCrack (colaboró con él en la serie de "El Pro, el Noob y Yo"), DiabloEMT (se conocieron porque antiguamente trabajaba en Twitch España y Rich consultaba con él algunas duda, a pesar de que Diablo no tiene canal de YouTube han colaborado en la serie de "De Noob a Pro" y "De Noob a Pro en PvP") o HeyNau (youtuber con el que ha colaborado en alguna ocasión en vídeos de PvP y algún cortometraje). Frases Típicas Algunas de sus frases típicas son: *Heeeey hey hey hey aaaaaaaaquí ElRich eeeeeen Minecraft (*flecha*) y hoy os traigo.... (antiguo saludo) *Hey hey hey aaaaaaaaquí ElRich eeeeeen Minecraft (*flecha*) y hoy os traigo.... (saludo actual) *Me cachis en la mar. *Narices con Pimientos. *Not bad. *¡Este mapa es una trolleada! *Param pim pam pum. *Ostras! *Mother of GOD. Mo-ther-of-GOD. *What? Whaaaaaaat? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? *¿En serio? ¿En seriooooo? *Por los pelos pelunchones. *Oh yeah!!! *Capullo (en el buen sentido). *Joooolines tío (cuando se trata de un problema grande) o jolín (cuando ocurre un mínimo error). *Me lo paso por los pies. Curiosidades right|300px|Antiguo ícono de su canal. *Su primera muerte en Minecraft fue por un creeper. *Su primera herramienta de diamante de su survival fue una azada. *El segundo Creeper Eléctrico que encontró en su vida en Minecraft lo usó para minar en altura de diamantes. *Sus primeros directos en Twitch eran "Streams Musicales" en los que se llenaba de "Ender Quantums" para picar o simplemente hacer tareas en su mundo Survival. *ElRichMC tiene un total de 42 perfiles de Minecraft abiertos (01/07/19). *Antiguamente usaba Camtasia Studio para grabar y editar, a día de hoy usa Fraps para grabar y Sony Vegas para editar. *Antiguamente tenía un Samsung Galaxy Note 3, su móvil actual es un Samsung Galaxy Note 8. *Se sabe que Rich cuando juega a Minecraft le llega hasta el botón número 7 de la hotbar con sus dedos, para acceder al 8 y al 9 pulsa el 1 y desliza la rueda del ratón hasta el 8 o el 9. *Le gusta mucho trollear a la gente (demasiado...). *Fue la primera persona en todo el mundo en generar EnderCristals en Survival. *Le llevó picar más de 9.000.000 bloques de netherrack hacer el espacio para uno de sus proyectos, el Incinerador. *Ha obtenido el récord mundial de daño en The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth + con la impresionante cifra de 41860034723840 (cuarenta y un billones ochocientos sesenta mil treinta y cuatro millones setecientos veintitrés mil ochocientos cuarenta) puntos de daño. *Colaboró con el servidor Zipkrowd, actualmente cerrado, donde muestra sus dotes en Minecraft técnico. En este servidor se encontraban los mejores jugadores de ese campo y fue el único jugador español allí. *Durante el mundial de fútbol de 2014 (Brasil), exactamente el 24 de Mayo de 2014, ElRichMC promovió el Hashtag #MinecraftMolaMásQueElFútbol logrando hacer Trending Topic Global en Twitter. *Fue poseedor de un récord mundial al más veloz de pasarse el mapa CTM Simulation Protocol 02: Overload, creado por TikaroHD. Esto fue logrado el día 21 de Febrero de 2015 y su récord fue abatido el día 13 de Agosto de 2015. Consiguió completarlo en el increíble tiempo de 36:05:814 (ver). *Fue la primera persona en pasarse el Minimapa CTM, Fog of Demise II, creado por Xekaj en un total de 177 intentos. Esto fue logrado el día 18 de Diciembre de 2014 en un tiempo de 3:26:52 (ver). *Fue la primera persona en pasarse el Minimapa CTM, C.U.B.E., creado por Xekaj en un total de 115 intentos. Esto fue logrado el día 26 de Diciembre de 2014 en un tiempo de 10:06:25 (ver). *Fue el primero en encontrar un Cactus de 7 bloques de altura en un mundo Survival. Este logro lo consiguió en su serie de YouTube Nomadic Flatcore Desert, en el episodio 21. Este episodio lo hizo en Directo en su canal de Twitch el día 24 de Junio del 2016 (ver). El día 24 de Diciembre de 2018 subió un vídeo de Seed de la Semana en la que encontró un Cactus de 9 bloques de altura. Como curiosidad esta seed la había revisado previamente en un Directo en su canal de Twitch (ver). *Posee varios récords mundiales en Minecraft entre los que se encuentran los siguientes: ** Obtener Diamantes (Sin contar estructuras): Segundo Puesto 33s 190ms (ver). ** Obtener Esmeraldas (Sin contar estructuras): Cuarto Puesto 16s (ver). ** Obtener todos los Tipos de Troncos: Sexto Puesto 58s 930s (ver). ** Obtener todos los Tipos de Espadas: Octavo Puesto 28s 250ms (ver). *Si bien Rich es un YouTuber que siempre ha intentado evitar el salseo alguna vez ha creado polémica. Algunos casos son estos: *En un directo de Twitch en su mundo Survival mientras estaba en su Mushroom Island a Rich se le ocurrió leer comentarios con voz épica (algo que hace de vez en cuando en sus Streams) y un viewer aprovechando la polémica que había entre RedstoneCanarias y el Sr.Striker escribió "Banea ya al Sr.Striker" y Rich lo leyó con voz épica. La gente recortó únicamente la parte en la que Rich dice eso y la gente que no entendía el contexto pensó que Rich lo había dicho con intención de burlarse de RedstoneCanarias y a Rich le llovieron comentarios de insultos por ello. *En su serie Modmanía se pasó un episodio completo (Ep.34) ordenando cofres (algo inevitable en Minecraft) y la gente dio muchísimos más dislikes de lo habitual (Rich tiene una media de 196 dislikes por vídeo y en ese casi alcanzó los 2.200 dislikes) y Rich a modo de trolleo y "castigo" se pasó el siguiente episodio ordenando los items restantes (Ep.35), episodio que recibió un total de casi 13.000 dislikes. Rich días después se disculpó ya que a la gente le molestó bastante más de lo que él esperaba ya que él había hecho el episodio ordenando "por los memes y las risas". Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Youtuber Famoso